


You know I love a London boy

by kas_delafere



Series: Malec YouTubers AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Magnus utknął u Aleca podczas kwarantanny, więc mają dla siebie naprawdę dużo czasu - więcej niż dotychczas. Alec wykorzystuje każdą chwilę... aby nagrywać tiktokowe trendy dla par ze swoim chłopakiem.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec YouTubers AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You know I love a London boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Uległam presji i napisałam fika kwarantannowego! xD #zostańwdomu

Kiedy Alec zakładał konto na TikToku, nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał z nim tyle zabawy. Ostatecznie zrobiło się z niego konto jego-i-Magnusa, bo gdy tylko Magnus odkrył taneczne wyzwania, od razu zaczął się ich uczyć i oczywiście wszystkie kończyły się sukcesem. Jeśli Alec nagrywał jakieś filmiki – to zazwyczaj były to również trendy, ale takie, które mógł zrobić z Jace’em.

Bo, niestety, Magnus nadal mieszkał w Londynie, a Alec w Nowym Jorku. I na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, aby w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić. Nieważne jak próbowali nagiąć wszelkie terminy i zobowiązania, nie było możliwości, aby jeden z nich mógł wyrwać się ze swojego miasta. Ze swojego _kontynentu._

Szczęściem w nieszczęściu Magnus odwiedzał Aleca, kiedy zaczęła się kwarantanna, i postanowili to wykorzystać. Jace – dobry, kochany Jace – spakował się szybko i wyprowadził do Clary na ten czas, zostawiając Aleca i Magnusa samych w mieszkaniu na kilka tygodni – może i miesięcy?

Żaden z nich nie narzekał. Magnus i tak nie mógłby chodzić do pracy, a Alec nagrywał w mieszkaniu. Magnus czasami musiał nagrywać dla swojego kanału z innymi, wtedy też pożyczał sprzęt Aleca i streamował lub nagrywał w jego biurze.

Stąd Alec wiedział, że to, co miał zamiar teraz zrobić, nie wpłynęłoby na konkretny filmik, bo Magnus rozmawiał z Cat, Ragnorem i Raphaelem przez swojego laptopa w salonie, skulony na okrągłym krześle ogrodowym, które służyło Alecowi i Jace’owi za fotel.

Wiele tiktokowych trendów dla par umykało Alecowi, bo nie wszystkie były takie, które można zamienić na żartobliwe, które mógłby zrobić z Jace’em. Ale ostatni trend? Z tylko nim i Magnusem w mieszkaniu? Była to idealna okazja, aby za tym trendem podążyć.

Alec zobaczył się w lustrze i stwierdził, że lepiej nie będzie. Ledwo co wyszedł spod prysznica, więc jego włosy były jeszcze wilgotne, dzięki czemu udało mu się je trochę ułożyć, aby nie sterczały we wszystkie strony. Wziął głęboki oddech, wyszedł z łazienki i uniósł telefon.

Kiedy upewnił się, że w przedniej kamerze widać jego nagie ramiona, włączył nagrywanie. Posłał kamerze oczko z chytrym uśmiechem, przyłożył palec do ust, jakby prosił widzów, aby nie zdradzili go, po czym przełączył nagrywanie na tylny aparat i zaczął iść do salonu, kierując kamerę na swoje bose stopy i łydki. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, uniósł komórkę i nagrywał Magnusa z boku, jak śmiał się podczas połączenia ze znajomymi z Londynu.

— Hej — odezwał się, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Poczekajcie chwi… — zaczął Magnus, ale urwał, kiedy spojrzał na Aleca. Jego wzrok najpierw, przewidywalnie, skupił się na kompletnie odkrytym kroczu Aleca, a potem przesunął w górę i w dół jego ciała, aby ostatecznie z uśmiechem zatrzymać się na jego twarzy. — Muszę lecieć! — zawołał, nawet nie odwróciwszy wzroku na ekran. Zamknął laptop i tak gwałtownie chciał wstać, że przewrócił krzesło.

Alec zaśmiał się na głos, kiedy nagrywał Magnusa gramolącego się z podłogi, ale potem sapnął, kiedy Magnus nie wyprostował się do końca, tylko niemal wepchnął bark w brzuch Aleca – i podniósł go, niosąc na ramieniu do sypialni. Alec zakończył nagrywanie, kiedy obaj się śmiali, ale trzymał telefon kurczowo w dłoni i odłożył go na szafkę nocną dopiero wtedy, kiedy Magnus niemal rzucił go na łóżko.

Spodziewał się, że Magnus jakoś skomentuje fakt, że Alec wykorzystał ten tiktokowy trend, ale Magnus miał inne plany. Od razu go pocałował, wpijając się w jego usta i nakrywając Aleca całym swoim ciałem. Alec nie mógł złapać tchu, bo poczuł ciarki na skórze w każdym miejscu, gdzie ubrania Magnusa ocierały się o niego.

Chciał poczuć więcej, chciał być jak najbliżej Magnusa. Jedną rękę wsunął pod jego koszulę, rozkładając palce szeroko na jego brzuchu, a drugą zaczął ciągnąć za materiał ponad jego ramieniem, aby dać Magnusowi znać, że chce pozbyć się tego kawałka ubrania _jak najprędzej._

Na szczęście Magnus musiał myśleć o tym samym, bo podniósł się na kolana i nawet nie bawił w rozpinanie koszuli, tylko ściągnął ją przez głowę. Odrzucił ją na bok, a jego wzrok przesunął się po ciele Aleca coraz niżej i kiedy zatrzymał się na jego penisie, Magnus musiał poprawić się w spodniach.

— Je też możesz ściągnąć — zaproponował Alec, wsuwając dłoń pod poduszkę i wyciągając stamtąd tubkę lubrykantu.

— Jeszcze nie — oświadczył Magnus zaczepnie. Alec wywrócił oczami.

Magnus przesunął dłońmi od obojczyków Aleca do jego bioder, a potem chwycił lubrykant i wydusił trochę na dłoń. Alec chciał rozszerzyć nogi, ale mógł tylko jedną, nad którą Magnus nie klęczał. Odsunął ją na bok jak najdalej był w stanie, a oczy Magnusa pociemniały jeszcze bardziej na ten widok. Chwycił penis Aleca w nawilżoną dłoń i zaczął mu obciągać, skupiony całkowicie na tym miejscu – tak bardzo, że pewnie nawet nie dostrzegał, jak delikatnie przestępował z jednego kolana na drugie, jakby zniecierpliwiony.

Alec z kolei miał wszystko, czego mógłby zapragnąć. Ramiona Magnusa były odsłonięte, więc mógł podziwiać jego bicepsy, kiedy ten mu obciągał. Jego dotyk, tak pożądany niemal cały czas, że gdy długo się nie widzieli, Alec myślał, że oszaleje. Uwaga Magnusa skupiona tylko na nim, bo Alec wiedział doskonale, jak skusić swojego mężczyznę i sprawić, że zapominał o wszystkim innym – sprawić, że Alec stawał się jego całym światem.

A od tego nie było daleko, żeby Magnus stał się niczym modelina w rękach Aleca, gotów spełnić każde jego zachcianki i prośby. Alec nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że taka _władza_ nad drugą osobą będzie mu dostarczać tak wiele radości, ale świadomość, że Magnus pragnie, aby mu mówiono, co dokładnie ma zrobić, aby dostarczyć Alecowi przyjemności… ta świadomość sprawiła, że Alec bardzo szybko wyzbył się uczucia, że Magnusa wykorzystuje. Pomogło też wyznanie mężczyzny, że właśnie to mu się podobało i go podniecało.

— Chodź tu — zarządził Alec, wyciągając ręce do przodu.

Magnus od razu znalazł się w jego ramionach i pocałował Aleca. Był podparty na łokciu, a drugą ręką nie przestawał pieścić jego erekcji, chcąc dać mu wszystko jednocześnie: siebie, swoje usta, swoje ręce.

— Mm — zamruczał Magnus i wysunął język.

Gdy tylko dotknął nim warg Aleca, ten od razu uchylił je i wpuścił go do środka, zaczynając ssać język Magnusa na zmianę z okręcaniem go swoim językiem. Jak się spodziewał, Magnus sapnął i dość szybko się odsunął, ale tylko po to, aby się oblizać i wrócić do ust Aleca jak najprędzej. Wzmocnił też swój uchwyt na jego erekcji, więc Alecowi nie pozostało nic innego niż trzymanie go mocno i oddanie się przyjemności.

Owinął nogę wokół łydki Magnusa, wplótł palce w jego włosy, a drugą rękę wyciągnął w dół, aby wsunąć pod luźne spodnie mężczyzny i przeciągnąć paznokciami po jego pośladku. Sapnął i odrzucił głowę w górę, kiedy biodra Magnusa drgnęły do przodu.

— Alec — syknął Magnus i pociągnął zębami płatek jego ucha.

Alec od razu odwrócił do niego głowę z powrotem i pocałowali się krótko, bo tym razem Magnus się odsunął, aby zerknąć w dół. Z pomocą Aleca opuścił spodnie i bieliznę za kolana – Alec skopał je z niego do końca – po czym złapał obie ich erekcje w dłoń i wrócił do obciągania. Najpierw powoli, bo zaczął też bujać biodrami, więc chciał zgrać te ruchy, aby wszystko było dla nich jak najprzyjemniejsze.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy zaczęli bardziej sapać w swoje usta, niż się całować. Kiedy Magnus schował głowę w szyi Aleca, ten już wiedział, że może się poddać temu wspaniałemu, budującemu się w nim uczuciu. Zgiął nogę w kolanie i wręcz uniósł ją niemal do klatki piersiowej, kiedy poczuł swój orgazm. Zacisnął ręce na Magnusie, kiedy ten zaczął dochodzić z cichym jękiem wydyszanym w jego skórę.

Magnus od razu sturlał się z Aleca na plecy, aby obaj mogli złapać oddech. Alec przymknął oczy i przez chwilę mościł wygodnie głowę na poduszkach z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. W końcu sięgnął po telefon, po czym obrócił się tak, aby wtulić w bok Magnusa, który od razu go objął.

Alec pocałował go w klatkę piersiową pod swoim policzkiem, po czym zerknął na nagrany wcześniej filmik. Przyciął go odpowiednio, usuwając zbyt dużą przerwę z przodu i końcówkę tuż po tym, jak Magnus podniósł go chwytem strażackim – ale upewnił się, że dokładnie można było poznać, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

— Naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś — oznajmił Magnus, kiedy Alec odłożył telefon na drugą stronę łóżka i objął mężczyznę ramieniem.

— Nie widziałeś tego trendu?

— Widziałem. Ale planowałem zrobić to tobie.

Alec prychnął i przesunął się tak, aby oprzeć brodą o pierś Magnusa. Złapał też jego pośladek w dłoń.

— Dobrze, że nie naszliśmy się wzajemnie.

Magnus zaśmiał się i pocałował Aleca w skroń.

— Tego już na pewno nie mógłbyś opublikować.

— Hm — zgodził się Alec.

Uniósł się nieco na wolnej ręce i zaczął całować skórę Magnusa, przesuwając się coraz bliżej jego sutka. Zerkał co chwilę w górę, więc doskonale widział, jak wargi Magnusa się uchylają, a policzki robią coraz bardziej czerwone. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do celu, oblizał sutek, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Magnusem.

— Alexandrze — mruknął mężczyzna i zacisnął dłoń na karku Aleca, co ten uznał za zachętę. — Alexandrze! — zawołał Magnus głośniej i radośniej, kiedy Alec wspiął się na niego i usiadł mu na biodrach.

— Masz jeszcze ochotę? — zapytał Alec, przesuwając dłonie po brzuchu Magnusa.

— Na ciebie? Zawsze — usłyszał w odpowiedzi, więc z uśmiechem pochylił się, aby rozkoszować swoim chłopakiem po raz kolejny.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracją było wiele różnych tiktoków z trendem, gdzie naga laska idzie się pokazać swojemu zaabsorbowanemu grą facetowi i nagrywa jego reakcję. Tak, głównie widziałam pary F/M, ale macie [[link](https://www.tiktok.com/@haileeandkendra/video/6809723019783621893)] do tego trendu z dwoma laskami ;)  
> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1246872183756009479) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
